


Shadows and ghosts falling in love

by Nymouria



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabbles, F/F, I'll add ships and characters later, I'm sorry for this, Love, M/M, Multi, bc i love angst, for inktober, sometimes they just needs cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymouria/pseuds/Nymouria
Summary: 31 days and several themes (I won't post anything on weekends) for the Spooky Month.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya, Inamori Asuto/Nosaka Yuuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Sunflowers | EnGo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little anxious to post this aha but it's okay. my boyfriend (@billythepostman on twitter) translated my texts. ( also i'm @fudoseyeliner on twitter ) the first text is short, sowwy !

  
The sun shines, shines so bright that he blinds us, burn our skin with a gentle heat. He overflows the world with his holy light, with his colors, wonderful orange, world changing warm. There are the stars, pieces of the Sun that float, that dance in the sky and run playfully into the passants hair.  
  
And there is his smile. His bright smile that would shine during tempest and comfort hearts and broken souls. His smile once put on my heart thousands of colorful bandages, kept me warm even while the greatest tempest that could rage into my own self.  
  
Endo always had this great aura that gives the urge to follow him, to give everything to help him in every single of his strange ideas that could just fail, without any safety net in case, nothing. But he has this light, this strength that pulled us through anything, that kept us going shining even brighter every time.  
  
It gives me the strength to fight against my demons, to smile. With him at my side, I am not anymore. It is as if the world was actually accessible, as if I could love it without fear, as if every turment that I lived was nothing anymore. I can take over the world, and maybe even beyond, with him being next to me.  
  
If Endo was a flower, he would have been a sunflower. A big and elegant sunflower, that turns toward the sky, loving clouds and sun’s rays. He would be wonderful, eye’s catching. A world’s wonder that would make people travel just to see him.  
And I, I would love him. I would love him as much as I love him today.  
  
I smile, because he is there, right there, his head resting on my chest, talking with this overwhelming joy into his voice, about a thousands of things that I can’t really remember. But he is there, right there. And he comfort me, warm me up.  
And I have the right to love him, that wonderful sunflower, just like the warmest star in the sky.


	2. Captain | Tenma centric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // death thoughts  
> hey !! it's just a short text with Tenma because i love him but he's so insecure ( my baby :( )   
> enjoy !

_They are better than me._ _  
__They are better than me and I will never achieve anything in life._ _  
_ _  
_ That is what Tenma was thinking. Those sharp and ugly words, those words that made him bleed, made him want to die, echoing into his head, forever. Those were just whispers, deafening whispers, that filled his soul, giving him no place to breath. It made him want to bang his head against a wall to let the air in, to fall, dead, because his heartache was just too much to bear.  
  
He bit his lips until he started to feel the blood on his tongue, Shindo and Taiyou were talking about how their team could get even stronger. Even Kirino had been a better captain than him while he was away. Even Shindo asked Kirino for advice, and he has never been included in those team meetings. Maybe, it was his fault, because he was too naive, joyful, too much of a kid to be of any help.  
  
Maybe, they just got it, they just understood that he was useless and dumb. That he was far from being a worthy captain. Maybe they just got that he could not handle it; not without hating himself to death.  
  
He looked at the team, sitting on the bench, his face was beaming with tiredness, his hands shaking and his eyes watering. Now that the Wind of the Revolution was over, nobody cared about him anymore. He did not catch the eyes like Shindo or Kyosuke, he was a world away from them. He wanted to puke and he stood up to avoid fainting. He wanted to think about anything, really, anything else than this bitterness that was screaming horrible words, confusing his own mind. Maybe, he would have been better letting anyone else be captain, anyone else than him. Maybe he would have been better leaving the team months ago, right after the Football Frontier.  
  
_Maybe I should have disappeared from their life._ _  
_ _  
_ It would have been easier, he would have had less so less pressure. He still would have played football, but without the urge to die on the inside every time he felt that burden on his shoulder. This would have been so easier and less heavy on him, he could have lived.  
  
But he is called, because it is the end of the break, and the captain strap is still so heavy on his arm. He prayed for somebody to look at him, to look at the bruises on his heart. But he smiled, and nobody said a thing. It is just another normal day. He swallows his tears, and stays the happy boy he has always been.  
But the Sun is hidden by the Clouds today, and the Wind can not help.


	3. Sun & Moon | NosaAsuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need both the day and the night to survive; Helios and Nyx are a key to our life.  
> If there is one missing, they are nothing; nobody would see how beautiful they are if they were alone.  
> This is why Nosaka and Asuto always felt like they belonged together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know, i'm late but i have a terrible day yesterday, i'm sorry.

We need both the day and the night to survive; Helios and Nyx are a key to our life.

If there is one missing, they are nothing; nobody would see how beautiful they are if they were alone.   
  
So, as every single person on earth, they need one another. They need the touches, the words, the warmth of the other. They need the kisses, the naive meetings. They need the laughing and the smiles, the looking and the caresses.   
  
This is why Nosaka and Asuto always felt like they belonged together. Their first sight was the one; a brief moment that broke every barrier in time and space that let them take in every color of the eyes of the other, every slight nuance. Then, after everything that was challenging them, they pulled through. Even with the sword of Damocles above the Moon and the tears in the eyes of the Sun; they found each other again.   
  
Slowly, following the rhythm of the winds and the clouds, they learnt to know each other, they learnt that, behind the broken laughs there was the shade of every cloud raging over tired shoulders. Behind the cold and tired sights there were bright and warm flames, those flames that made you want to live just one more second while you are facing death.   
  
And even with all the things that they went through, no Eclipse was yet to find; just some soft caresses that led to nothing. The lips were no love field, just some whispers. Whispers that were filed by softness, and something that went even beyond words. And Asuto wondered if this was love. Nosaka knew it already. But none did know how to love; as the Little Prince and the Fox, they were still taming each other. Running around the other like stars around the Moon, like the clouds around the Sun; they loved with softness and unsaid words.   
  
But it was the Moon that gave the first serenade. With his calm and tender voice, Nosaka talked about love under the stars, and Asuto answered with love in the clouds; they kissed for the first time when at the sunrise, when the Moon vanishes and the Sun borns.   
  
Their love was blinding the humans even though it was only composed of smiles where tears were hidden and cold eyes containing some sparks of life.   
  
And as the Sun and the Moon, they loved each other for ever and ever.


End file.
